Too Late
by SaltNPepper
Summary: At a St. Patrick's Day dance, Ash laments on painful past experiences and how he wished things would be. A gymshippy fic in Ash's POV.


Too Late

# By Salt*N*Pepper

"Today is St. Patrick's Day.The town we are currently staying in is having a St. Patrick's Day dance.I really didn't want to go to it, but Brock and Misty persuaded me to go to it with them.Yeah, right, "them". Halfway through the night I'll probably leave without either one of them noticing.The dance actually starts in a couple minutes.Misty's in the bathroom getting ready.

'We're leaving soon Misty!Hurry up!' Brock shouted, banging on the bathroom door.

I guess he doesn't know Misty as well as I do, and I know Misty will come out when she wants to.

'Ready Ash?'Brock asked looking over at me.

"Yea, I'm ready.Whenever you guys want to leave just tell me so."

I don't even know why I'm going to this stupid thing.Brock and Misty just left without me, not even acknowledging my presence.I'm running to catch up to them.I stop about 15 feet behind them. Misty turns around and smiles, that beautiful smile that she has, that smile that will never be mine.I stare down at my feet.

'Come on Ash!' I look up to see Brock and Misty walking into the dance hall.This is where my awful night begins.

I get into the dance hall and hand some guy my ticket.The hall is crowded.Everyone is wearing green and shamrocks are everywhere.I sit down on one of the many chairs that are lined against the wall.Brock and Misty are already on the dance floor, reagging.Brock's laughing and Misty is playing with her hair.

The next song comes on, a slow song…that's great. I shift my position to get a better look at the dance floor.Couples are getting together and starting to dance.God, I'm lonely!I see Brock and Misty dancing together.They're so close their noses are touching.Brock is playing with Misty's hair and they're whispering to each other.With each sweet nothing they pass, they give the other a tiny kiss.Misty puts her head on Brock's chest, and even though it seems like it's impossible, he pulls her even closer to himself.

Why am I watching them?!It's just upsetting me.I guess I can't say that they don't look cute together, but it just upsets me when I see them.

I look back at the two, the same moment they give each other a passionate kiss.

That does it!I can't stand it!I grab my jacket and start back for the hotel.

Brock and Misty have been going out for a while.It really hurts me to see them together, because Brock just got to ask her first.I was right there when he did it and that kills me inside.All I can blame is myself, because I never told either of them my feelings…my love for Misty.

I had liked her for three years now, but I just didn't have the courage to tell her.I thought she liked me too.She would always flirt with me and I would, of course, flirt back.I thought that meant something.I guess she just didn't get it though.

When we were in another town, they were having a Halloween dance.So, I asked Misty to go with me, as friends.She agreed, saying it would be fun.

I remember getting ready for it.I told myself that tonight would be the night I would tell her.When she was ready to leave, Misty knocked on my door.I remember my foolish heart skipping a beat.

We walked to the dance together, talking about the latest gossip.This time I was in front with Misty, and Brock was tagging alone behind us.When we got to the dance, Misty went to the bathroom while I got us drinks.We danced to most of the fast songs they played, but then the first slow song came on.I remember being so nervous, but Misty took my shaking hand and led me out to the dance floor.We got pretty close, but not as close as Brock and Misty were tonight.I never really danced before, so I looked at the other couples dancing to learn what to do.I was sweating the whole time.God, I was so nervous.It was soon over and even a big sigh of relief came over me, even though I got upset when Misty let go of me.

More fast songs came and we danced some more.I had to go to the bathroom, so I left for a second.While I was gone, I heard another slow song come on.'Misty will wait for me' I thought to myself.

I got back to the dance room and began to look for her.I couldn't find her anywhere, until I finally looked onto the dance floor.There she was, on the dance floor, with Brock.They were dancing together, and were laughing.'Only as friends' I thought to myself as I sat down.Come to think of it, the slow song they were dancing to that night was the same one they were dancing to tonight.Well anyway, that was the only slow song they danced to together.Me and Misty danced to the rest together.Occasionally, Brock and Misty would dance together.

It was finally the last song, a slow song.I told myself this is when I'm going to tell her.We got onto the dance floor, got close, and started dancing.Here it goes."Misty…"

'Yeah?'

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that, I... think we should go see a movie tomorrow!"

Oh my God.I blew it.What was I thinking?

'Sure, that would be great.'She replied.And that's how the night ended.

I went home that night, upset that I didn't get to tell Misty, but with high hopes for tomorrow.I fell asleep that night thinking about the next day.

I woke up the next morning to the hotel phone ringing.It was Misty asking what movie I wanted to see and when.I told her around 3 and we would see what was playing.

The day went pretty fast and 3 o' clock came.Misty and I walked to the movies and we picked one that was made in the '50's.I figured it would be nice and quiet, the perfect atmosphere for me to tell Misty.I bought us each a popcorn and a soda and we sat down to watch the movie.

The movie had just begun.I figured this would be a good time to tell her.'Misty.I just wanted to tell you that lately I've been noticing you and I think I'm...I'm.'

All of a sudden she looked past me, smiled, and blushed.

'Brock!'she said.

I turned around and there was Brock standing in the aisle.

'Hey guys!Didn't expect to meet you here.'

'Come sit down.'she said as she pointed to the seat next to her.

Brock made his way towards Misty.I looked up at him as he passed me and I could've sworn there was also a blush on his face.He sat down and him and Misty started talking and I sat there and watched the movie.

Brock and Misty didn't stop talking, but I really didn't pay attention to them.We were about halfway through the movie when Misty shifted her weight.I looked over at them.Brock had his arm around Misty and she was resting on his shoulder.I knew what had happened.Misty saw me staring at her and mouthed to me that Brock asked her out.

My heart sank to my stomach.I excused myself and left.I don't think they noticed me leaving and I don't think they really cared.I walked out of the movie theater with my dreams shattered.And that's how it all began.

I reach the hotel and walk into my room.Pikachu runs to greet me, but I need more than Pikachu to cheer me up.I get into bed and stare at the ceiling.

If I had told her at that Halloween dance, it would have been me kissing her tonight.I finally drifted off, but awoke to the sound of Brock and Misty outside the door.It's one in the morning.

'I'm going to wake up Ash when I go in there.'I heard Brock whisper.

'Then why don't you sleep in my room tonight?'

'No, Misty!I don't think that's a good idea and plus I don't want to be an inconvenience.'

'Brock, don't be silly.I'm so tired, I'm going to fall fast asleep anyway.Come on.'

No Brock!Don't do it.Misty is supposed to be mine.

'OK fine.But I'm going to sleep on the couch.'

'Don't worry about Brock.'

I hear Misty's door close and them mumbling behind the wall.Then there is silence.

I don't know what happened over there and I'll never know, because I was late.I was the one who didn't have the courage to speak up.I'm the one who isn't Brock."

Author's Note:This is based on an actual event that happened to Salt.Sad, ain't it?


End file.
